As the display technologies are developing constantly, an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel, a Quantum dot Light-Emitting Diode (QLED) display panel, and other new display panels have been widely favored due to their characteristics of being anti-impact, high vibration-resistance, a low weight, a small volume, more convenience to carry, etc.